


Something For The Rag And Bone Man

by enthroned



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthroned/pseuds/enthroned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Raleigh suffers from insomnia and Chuck lulls him to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something For The Rag And Bone Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Something For The Rag And Bone Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/903697) by [Reveni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveni/pseuds/Reveni)



> So I fell into this fandom hard, bought "Man, Machines & Monsters," read "he is an insomniac" (that's on page 19, for all of you curious types), and this happened. Plus, I just needed more Raleigh/Chuck in my life.
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes that you might find.
> 
> The title is yanked from Radiohead's "Go to Sleep."

It’s three o’clock in the morning and Raleigh can’t find sleep. It’s not entirely because of his insomnia, though, hasn’t been for too many consecutive nights. It started that way, with his feet pacing a path across the room and his mind reeling in thoughts of the past. But now, he has another distraction in front of him, holding sleep just out of his grasp. Or, perhaps, leading him straight to it. It’s the body hovering just over his own, hips lined up and fingers tangled together. It’s Chuck and his hands and his mouth and his fucking skin.

Chuck tastes of fire, licking flames between Raleigh’s teeth, leading a thin trail of smoke down to his lungs. Raleigh takes it all, even as his chest feels like it might collapse, and asks for more, more, more. Chuck always complies.

There’s intent, burning hot, behind every single one of his motions; he does not move just for the sake of it. Each kiss, each bruising grip of his fingers, each gentle sweep of the pad of his thumb over Raleigh’s cheek, it all starts to add up. He wrenches up the other’s shirt because he wants to count his ribs, feel the thud of his heartbeat in his chest, trace the thin scars that are interlaced with his skin. He slips his fingers through Raleigh’s hair and tugs, over and over until Raleigh pins his wandering palms against the nape of his own neck and tells him to cut it out. It drives him crazy, and Chuck knows it, uses it to his advantage. He holds Raleigh down with just a careful, searching stare and earns himself a whine and a searing, possessive kiss to the nearest stretch of his skin that Raleigh can reach.

Raleigh matches up the fading purple bruise that curves over his knuckles with the one on the sharp line of Chuck’s jaw. Both are nearly healed now. He knocks his fist carefully against the stroke of blue and mauve that stands out so starkly in contrast to the pale of Chuck’s skin. “Pow,” he murmurs, and Chuck ducks his head to hide the first hint of a smile, but still presses a laugh to the column of his throat. Raleigh cracks his mouth open, like he might go to say something else, and gets a stinging nip to his shoulder for his efforts.

“Think you’re really funny, don’t you?” The question is almost lost in the crook of Raleigh’s neck, and he focuses on the way Chuck’s voice rumbles over his skin. There’s a ghost of a kiss dropped to his collarbone and then, “Bloody tough guy.”

“Hey,” Raleigh starts, his hand already moving, fingers finding the curve of Chuck’s jaw and walking down to his chin. He hooks his thumb under it, waits until their gazes are level again, continues with, “Why don’t you say that to my face, brat?”

For a second, it seems as if Chuck might refuse, might blot out the words with another hard press of his mouth against Raleigh’s. He’s so close and leaning in and Raleigh’s fingers itch to tug him down, guide him through those last few centimeters. But then there’s a grin, a flash of white teeth and a growling whisper of, “Tough guy.”

Raleigh doesn’t wait then, gives into his want and clasps his hand to the back of Chuck’s neck. He steals the smile, claims it as his own, and chases the faint taste of bliss on Chuck’s lips. Or maybe it’s ecstasy, or both; it’s difficult to distinguish between the two when he’s been running on fumes for twenty hours and his left arm won’t let him hold as tightly as he wants to now.

Chuck can tell, he can always tell, when the exhaustion finally hits him. It’s in the way that the tension in his bones releases for just a second. Raleigh thinks about fighting it, but he’s rewarded with another kiss – softer, with less teeth this time – when he allows Chuck to push him down into the blankets. It’s over, then. The air rushes out of his lungs as the other man hoists himself up and over, landing with his hip against the mattress and his leg sprawled over Raleigh’s waist. He’s a line of heat, radiating up the entire length of Raleigh’s left side. 

“Sleep,” it sounds too much like an order, even as it’s wrapped in Chuck’s quiet, listless voice. In defiance, Raleigh keeps one eye open, gaze wandering over in time to watch Chuck line his fingers up with the scars that cut across his shoulder. He doesn’t even have to look now, just knows where to touch on an instinct that he forged with his mouth and hands and eyes. 

Chuck catches him, eye still half open even as his vision starts to blur at the edges. There’s a certain fondness at the corners of his mouth, and he bows his forehead against Raleigh’s cheek. “I said sleep,” he grumbles, voice low and Raleigh can feel the way his breathing evens out, each inhale a little deeper than the last.

It takes Raleigh a little longer, but he eventually matches the rise and fall of his chest to Chuck’s, feels the rhythm of the other man’s sleep, and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and squeal with me about this ridiculous movie over on [tumblr](http://pjransones.tumblr.com)!


End file.
